


My Queen

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Summary: Erik Killmonger has chosen you as his Queen, or is it the other way around?Warnings:  Non-con/dub-con/Rape (DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU), but honestly this one is more dub-con, edging, breeding, smut





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm going to start posting all my tumblr stories here, so sorry for all the postings]

The hinges on your door were so well oiled it almost didn’t make a sound when it opened. You were too accustomed to the silent entrance to let it sneak past you though and shut your eyes, wishing the door stayed shut. 

Heavy boots being filled by a heavy man echoed off your walls. You brought your legs to your chest and tried to turn into a small ball, wishing that was all you were. An inanimate object, incapable of feelings and awareness of your situation. 

A sigh filled the room and you imagined your captor’s head shaking with disappointment. The image made you cringe three times. The first for letting yourself picture his beautiful face and even more perfect body, thoughts you did not want to admit you had. Second because the thought of disappointing him brought an ache to your core, and third because that ache should not exist. He deserved no sympathy from you. 

“Y/N, I thought we were over this.” The bed above you shifted with his weight. “We both know you’re hiding somewhere in here.”

Too many failed escape attempts resulted in your room being covered with extra security. You didn’t think there was a person on the entire planet, let alone Wakanda, capable of leaving the room without express permission and accompaniment by your captor. 

Still, you glanced up at the mattress and debated on staying put. After all, he never checked under the bed before and it was your first time trying this hiding place. 

“Y/N, Y/N,Y/N. You always like to keep things entertaining for me. It’s one of the reasons I chose you, but I am not in the best of moods right now and don’t feel up for a round of hide and seek.” His foot began tapping against the floor. “I will offer you a onetime deal. Come out right now and there will be no punishment.”

Your heart lurched at the promise. The punishments were getting more creative than you could handle, having their effect and making you more compliant the last few times he visited. Once you stopped fighting, it felt like a betrayal, to yourself and to the people you supported. That life was becoming more and more distant and you wouldn’t let that happen. So you found yourself tucked into a ball underneath the bed as if it was any sort of protest against Erik Killmonger. 

“The offer expires in ten seconds baby girl.” He chuckled and you felt tears forming at the corners of your eyes. “Y/N, I’m starting to think you want a punishment.” 

The words made your heart race and you clawed out, pulling yourself from your weak hiding spot. 

“Wait! I’m coming.” You gripped the lush carpet with your fist and pulled yourself from underneath the bed. 

Erik did not move as you rose to your feet in front of him. The hem of your gold wrap hitting the floor as you stood, your eyes cast downward, not wanting to look him in the face. His arm appeared and you flinched, squinting your eyes shut as his finger touched your chin and raised your head to look at his. 

“I’ve told you a thousand times Y/N, I won’t hurt you.” His other hand rand down the side of your cheek and you pinched your eyes shut. “Why don’t you want to look at me Love? Why do you want to hide from me?”

“This was not my choice. I am not your Love.” The words came out with a shake. 

“That explains my second question, but not the first.” His voice was smooth. “Open your eyes.”

You wouldn’t. You knew what would happen the second you saw his face, the chiseled features, the deep soul that reached out to yours through his eyes. 

“Now Y/N.” The smoothness was replaced with a stern tone that sent a shiver through you and automatically made your lids pop open.

Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of him. It had been three days since his last arrival, but to your body, it might as well have been three years the way the ache came on so sudden. You didn’t want this, you didn’t want him. At least you tried to tell yourself that, but all resistance came tumbling down the second you saw him. If you didn’t know better, you would’ve sworn the man a wizard.

The corner of his lip started to turn into a smile and you knew he saw the fight in you melting away. 

“Please Sir, don’t do this.” You hated the way begging sounded but were out of options. 

“Don’t call me that.” He dropped his hands to your shoulders and then used his right one to trace the lapel of your dress. “I don’t own you Y/N. I am not your Master. I’m your king.”

“My king is..” Before you could get the name out a finger was pushed to your lips, and a rage sparked in Erik’s eyes that made your body shake. 

“I am your King.” He rose from the bed, making you crane your neck to look up at him. “And you are my Queen.” 

His hand snaked down to your waist, where the wrap was tied and he pulled the knot undone with a simple yank. His hands pushed the garment off your shoulders and the gold material pooled at your feet. 

The rage faded as his eyes went to your body. You knew better than to cover yourself and tried your best to stay still as he examined your curves, his fingers tracing down your arms and to your waist. 

“Why me?” That was a question you had asked many times before but never understood the answer. 

“Because you chose me, the second we met.” He ran his fingers over your hips, closer to your center. 

“I did not.” Even though his touch was feather light, it made you lose your balance. You brought your hand to his chest to steady yourself, hating it that you felt the fabric and not his bare skin, then hating yourself even more for having such a thought. 

Erik used your movement against you and brought his other hand to the small of your back as he dipped his finger lower. Your breath caught in your throat as he glazed your bundle of nerves before sliding his finger between your folds. 

You dropped your eyes, not wanting to see the triumphant look on his face over the confirmation of how wet you were. He spun around and sat you on the bed as his finger dipped inside of you, making you gasp and grip his strong forearms. 

“Your body certainly chooses me.” He tilted your head to the side and began kissing your neck. “Your eyes choose me, your entire being chooses me, whether you want to admit it or not.”

His finger pumped in and out of you, making your hands climb his arms before you dug your fingernails into his powerful biceps. His thumb started to brush against your clit, his hand ruining all your defenses with the pleasure he was building inside of you. 

“Admit it Y/N.” He pushed you backward on the bed and started kissing down your chest. “Admit that you’re my Queen.” 

It would be easier for you to call him King, but for some reason, that was never his request. If you declared yourself his Queen that would mean you had some authority over him and that idea made you complicate in all of this, something you didn’t want to admit. 

Erik’s mouth continued to move downward until he arrived at your nipple. He wrapped his mouth around your already erect peak and began to swirl his tongue in a manner only he could. In fact, every way he touched you was with a strange expertise that you didn’t know possible before him. 

You started to pant and one of your hands slid up his neck. You ran your fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp in the process. There was no point in hiding your enjoyment since you both knew it was happening. Erik showed his approval by adding a second finger to his pumping, making you feel even fuller as he flipped his tongue against your nipple. 

Your pants turned into moans as your hands slid to his back and you scratched downwards, wishing the man had taken off his clothes so you could feel all of him, no longer caring about what the sight of his naked form did to you. 

The cliff of your orgasm was approaching and your hips began bucking against him, eager for the sweet release, not caring about any regret that would accompany it. You through your neck back, knowing it was coming when Erik disappeared. 

“Ahhhhh!” Instead of a scream of pleasure, a cry of agony came from your mouth. 

You shot up on your elbows to see him standing in front of you, a hungry look on his face. He needed release as much as you did. Why did the two of you have this effect on each other? You would never understand, but right now you didn’t care.

“Please.” You locked eyes with him, all issues with begging out the door. “Come back. Finish.”

“Admit you’re my Queen.” His hand rested on the buckle to his pants. “Admit you’re my queen and I will fill you up, bring you to a state of ecstasy you’ve only dreamed of.” 

“And if I don’t?” You couldn’t believe you managed to get the question out without nodding your head. 

“I have all night Y/N, and we can spend it bringing you to the edge and back, over and over.” Erik pushed down his pants and his cock sprung forward, distracting you from his words. A soft growl escaped your lips at the idea of him buried inside of you. “See? It’s you who chose me. Now, are you my Queen?” 

His fingers started on your knees and he ran them up your thighs, parting them with no resistance in the process. As he stepped forward and lined up with your entrance, he fisted the base of his cock and looked down at you. 

“All I need is one word Y/N.” He moved his hand up his shaft and your slit, stopping at your clit. He rubbed his fingertips over your swollen nub, reminding you how much torture your body was in. 

“YES!” You cried out as you tried to buck against him.

“Yes what?” He applied more pressure to your core, making you squeal.

“Yes! I am your Queen!” You shuttered as he didn’t lift his hand. 

Instead, his massive cock started to drive inside of you. It was far from your first experience with the man, but his thickness stretched you every time. It immediately made you arch your back as he continued the descent, his fingertips still rubbing your clit, making your body even needier for the release he could give you.

“So beautiful, my perfect Queen.” He let out a grunt as he bottomed out inside you.

You brought your hands to the bottom of his shirt and he pulled the clothing over his head. He knew how desperate you were to feel the skin against skin and his withholding had been intentional. 

He began to rock inside of you and immediately your toes started to curl. He kissed and nipped at your shoulder as your legs wrapped around his waist. This was so wrong, too wrong, but it felt so right. Erik quickened his pace and unintelligible noises escaped your throat.

Before you realized how near to an orgasm you were, one exploded over your entire body. You spasmed around him, clenching and unclenching around his cock that you still weren’t certain wasn’t too large for you to handle. 

Black spots and stars danced before your eyes, the feeling of floating overtaking you. Each of his thrusts brought another wave of pleasure over your body. 

A grunt came from Erik as he bottomed out, filling you up as promised. He never hid the fact one of his goals of your coupling was to make princes and princesses. It was something that terrified you at first, but now you couldn’t help but wonder how strong and intelligent children between the two of you would be. You imagined their genius would be off the charts. 

Erik rolled over and pulled you against his chest in the process, still softening inside of you without pulling out. You were too tired to put up a fight and didn’t want the flood of rational thoughts to return. Right now this did not have to be wrong. Right now you could enjoy it. 

You glanced up at Erik’s face. There was a sense of peace over him. The one only that you could give him. The thought made you proud and for a second you allowed yourself to believe that maybe he was right. Maybe you did choose him. 

The thought came with Erik pulling you tighter against his chest and placing a kiss on your head. As if he could read your mind.

“Anything for my Queen.”


End file.
